


Durmiendo con el.... ¿amigo?

by PrinceBSlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Humor, John wants to sleep, M/M, Misunderstandings, bad night
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: Sherlock y John se ven obligados a tener que compartir cama, convirtiéndose así en una de las noches más terribles que John pudiera recordar.





	Durmiendo con el.... ¿amigo?

**Author's Note:**

> Nota 1: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, estos son obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa y perfecta adaptación moderna a Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y la BBC.
> 
> Nota 2: Este fanfic fue inspirado por mi grandiosa amiga I_am_Momo.

“Una sola cama” fueron las palabras de Gary, el encargado de la recepción. Sherlock había aceptado tomar el caso de Henry Knight y la posada era el único lugar decente para hospedarse durante su estancia en Dartmoor, pero debido a la creciente popularidad de la región el hotel se encontraba con un lleno casi total, quedándole solamente una habitación doble con una sola cama.

 

No es que a John le importara mucho, ya durante su época en el ejército se había visto obligado a compartir un colchón con alguien de su mismo sexo, pero la sonrisa y la mirada insinuante del posadero lo incomodaron; _“¡porque todo el mundo insistía en suponer que Sherlock y él eran pareja!”_ , y lo peor es que Sherlock nunca se molesta en corregirlos; _“la gente es idiota John, no importa lo que digas siempre van a pensar lo que quieren, tú y yo sabemos la verdad, eso es lo único importante”_ , y aunque John sabía que el detective tenía razón eso no evitaba que en ocasiones se sintiera fastidiado ante dichos comentarios. Agradecía que este no fuera un caso para New Scotland Yard, ya que si alguien de allá se enteraba que el detective y él dormirían juntos no les podría parar la boca jamás.

 

❦❦❦❦

 

Una ligera capa de vapor salió del baño cuando Sherlock abrió la puerta, llevaba puesto unos bóxers y una toalla alrededor del cuello con la que se secaba el cabello. John se encontraba sentado en la cama leyendo algunos mensajes desde su celular.

 

—No creo que vaya a dormir mucho John, tengo que revisar algunas cosas en internet referentes a este caso –anunció el detective mientras tomaba el control remoto de debajo del televisor.

 

John bufó en respuesta, se levantó dejando su celular en la mesita que estaba a un costado de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Estaba deseando tomar una ducha rápida desde que entraron al cuarto, la inspección que hicieron por el bosque en cuanto llegaron a Dartmoor lo dejo con la sensación de tener tierra por todos lados.  

 

El agua tibia caía con una deliciosa presión sobre sus hombros, el olor a tierra y sudor comenzó a ser suplantado por el del jabón de avena artesanal que ofrecía el lugar, poco a poco comenzó a relajarse quedándose tal vez más tiempo del debido bajo la regadera, disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad del momento.

 

Al entrar en la habitación se encontró con un Sherlock acostado sobre el lado izquierdo de la cama profundamente dormido, llevaba varios días en los que, ya fuera por un caso o por un experimento, apenas si había dormido y suponía que el baño terminó por vencerlo. John lo observó con ternura, _“tan dulce y tranquilo que se ve así, ni pareciera que a veces puede llegar a ser un verdadero hijo de ….”_ Pensó John mientras reía en voz baja, incluso consideró el tomarle una foto y chantajearlo con ella, pero inmediatamente descartó la idea, si alguien veía esa foto no lo dejarían de molestar y el más perjudicado sería él.

 

Agradeció en silencio el hecho de que Sherlock se haya quedado dormido, siempre le costaba conciliar el sueño si la luz estaba encendida y ya imaginaba el tic en el ojo que tendría al estar escuchando al detective pelear con la computadora al no encontrar lo que quería o no estar de acuerdo con lo que leía.

 

Tomó el control que había sido abandonado sobre la cama y apagó el televisor, se recostó al lado de su amigo dándole la espalda y tan pronto puso la oreja en la almohada su conciencia voló a la tierra de los sueños.

 

❦❦❦❦

 

John se sentó de un salto al escuchar la voz de Sherlock, de forma instintiva tomó de la mesita su celular, eran la 1:20 de la madrugada, apenas había dormido poco más de dos horas y Sherlock ya lo estaba solicitando, quien sabe que loca idea acababa de tener el genio, pero esperaba fuera una buena porque acababa de despertarlo de un profundo sueño. El rubio se llevó ambas manos a la cara tallándose el rostro con cansancio.

 

—¿Qué sucede Sherlock? –preguntó con voz ronca.

 

—No, no, no, no es posible que me vean con alguien que usa unos calcetines como esos –dijo el pelinegro entre dientes, pero perfectamente entendible.

 

—¿Perdón? –contestó John desconcertado.

 

—Tus calcetines son horribles John, Señora Hudson esto es una emergencia, tenemos que ir de compras, y no, no me veas con esa cara John necesitas calcetines nuevos porque, aunque no se vean yo sabré los calcetines que estás usando.

 

John frunció el ceño sin entender nada, cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad y su mente comenzó a funcionar adecuadamente se dio cuenta de que su amigo seguía dormido _“grandiosos habla en sueños”_ , suspiro con cansancio, pero agradeció que fuera solo eso y no que estuviera despierto y a esa hora se le ocurriera exponerle algunas teorías con respecto al caso y que lo mantuviera despierto por horas.

 

—Si John, si es de vital importancia, la visión de tu pésimo gusto en calcetines podría distraerme en medio de un caso.

 

John sonrió antes de acostarse nuevamente, estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa: ¿Sherlock acababa de criticar sus calcetines?, grandioso no solo lo tachaba de idiota durante los casos, sino que ahora insultaba su gusto en moda mientras dormía, se sentó nuevamente y levantó la vista hacia su ropa cuidadosamente doblada sobre la silla del tocador frente a la cama, recordó los calcetines de rayas moradas con verde fosforescente que había usado durante el día _“¿qué había de malo con ellos?, la chica de la tienda dijo que tenía un gusto único en calcetines, Sherlock estaba loco, sus calcetines eran perfectos”._ Se sintió un poco molesto con el detective, pero apenas volvió a recostarse se quedó dormido de forma inmediata.

 

Una brisa helada despertó a John, tardó unos minutos en averiguar a qué se debía que tuviera tanto frío, el motivo era que se encontraba completamente destapado, Sherlock había acaparado toda la cobija, John se volteó para tomar un extremo de la misma, pero mientras la jalaba Sherlock hizo lo mismo desde su lado, comenzando un forcejeo por la propiedad de la cobija.

 

John tiró con suficiente ímpetu logrando desprender de la mano de Sherlock una gran porción de la codiciada manta, en ese momento el detective se giró de manera brusca empujando al rubio con fuerza, quien cayó de sentón al suelo, lastimándose así la cadera y torciéndose un poco la pierna izquierda, el doctor lanzó un grito ahogado, quedándose sin poder moverse por varios minutos. Cuando al fin pudo ponerse de pie trató de tomar la cobija nuevamente, Sherlock que ahora se encontraba recostado con la cara de frente a él dio una patada, afortunadamente John aún no se acostaba así que no le tocó, sin embargo, si le tocó el golpe que lanzó directo a su brazo, no fue tan duro como para herirlo, pero si lo suficiente para que John soltara la cobija y se sobara el brazo con la mano contraria.

 

El detective comenzó a dar golpes por todos lados, enfrascándose en una pelea imaginaria mientras hablaba en un idioma que John no identificó de inmediato, su cerebro se encontraba centrado en el dolor que sentía recorrer por su brazo y la pierna.

 

Pasados unos momentos logró identificar algunas de las palabras dichas por el detective; _“kira”, “shi”_ y _“yakuza”,_ “asesino”, “muerte” y “yakuza” el nombre denominado a la mafia japonesa, así es que Sherlock hablaba japonés, el rubio sabía que su amigo dominaba varios idiomas, pero nunca se había tomado la molestia de preguntarle cuales, parecía ilógico que aun después de vivir juntos por dos años aún hubiera cosas que desconociera sobre Sherlock, por unos instantes se sintió culpable al no conocer a su amigo tanto como debiera, pero el sentimiento se esfumó al recordar la golpiza que sin querer acababa de recibir.

 

—Sherlock…… Sherlock cálmate, soy yo John –dijo el rubio tratando de tranquilizar al pelinegro a la distancia.

 

En cuanto Sherlock escuchó la voz de John llamándolo dejó de moverse, pero en su lugar comenzó a gritar.

 

—John, John te tengo…….

 

—Sherlock, shhhh cállate.

 

—Agárralo John, agárralo tú puedes.

 

De manera instintiva John se acercó llevando una mano a la boca del detective, temía que en cualquier momento alguno los huéspedes o de los encargados tocaran molestos a su puerta, además no sabía que era lo que el pelinegro imaginaba que debía de agarrar, pero de alguna manera le pareció que la frase sonaba un poco comprometedora. Sherlock movía la cabeza de manera desesperada tratando de zafarse del rubio, quien lo soltó al notar la elevación del brazo de éste, logrando esquivar con éxito el golpe que estaba a punto de recibir.   

 

John observaba con la respiración agitada como el detective volvía a relajarse y cuando la adrenalina pasó nuevamente fue presa del frío, recordó que algunos hoteles suelen poner una cobija extra en las habitaciones, así es que, caminando con cansancio, pero también esperanzado se dirigió al closet, arrastraba un poco la pierna izquierda y frotaba sus brazos con las manos. Una sonrisa de triunfo apareció en su rostro al encontrar lo que estaba necesitando, rápidamente se enrollo en la manta y suspiro al sentir el calor que ésta le brindaba.

 

Cuando se encontró otra vez frente al costado de la cama observo al detective acostado boca arriba, su pecho subía y bajaba con parsimonia, al parecer era poco probable que volviera a hacer algún movimiento brusco, aun así, temía que al acostarse hubiera alguna reacción por parte del pelinegro.

 

Además de la cobija John había tomado un gancho del closet, el cual utilizo para picar ligeramente y a la distancia el brazo de su amigo, éste solo dijo algunas palabras inentendibles entre dientes y se giró dándole la espalda al rubio, quien asustado dio un salto hacia atrás apenas vio el movimiento.

 

_“¡Cielos! Dormir con Sherlock es más peligroso que tratar de atrapar a Moriarty”_ –pensó el doctor.

 

John colocó la manta sobre su lado de la cama, puso una rodilla con sumo cuidado sobre ésta mientras que con su mano derecha sostenía una almohada, pensaba aventársela al detective si este volvía a atacarlo, por fortuna Sherlock no volvió a moverse, John soltó el aire que sin saber estaba reteniendo cuando al fin logro acostarse sin ningún percance, aun así, tardó varios minutos en poder dormir.

 

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando los ronquidos de Sherlock despertaron a John, el pobre doctor se giró frustrado viendo hacia el techo, esto era ridículo; primero había sido agredido físicamente y ahora esto, tenía ganas de gritar, lo peor es que tampoco se atrevía a despertar a Sherlock temiendo que de manera inconsciente volviera a golpearlo.

 

John se levantó y tomó del baño un poco de papel con el que hizo unas pequeñas bolitas que colocó en cada uno de sus oídos. Al acostarse nuevamente lo hizo de espaldas a Sherlock y poniendo una almohada sobre su cabeza, pero era inútil el sonido de los ronquidos aún era muy alto. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad el cansancio terminó por vencer al doctor, quien después de una noche complicada al fin pudo descansar.

 

❦❦❦❦

 

Por la mañana Sherlock despertó a John antes de salir de la habitación, diciéndole que lo esperaba abajo. Cuando el rubio apareció en la recepción iba cojeando y con unas enormes ojeras, apenas lo vio el posadero le dedicó una sonrisa divertida.

 

—Una noche salvaje ¿no es así? Al parecer tuvieron una velada bastante interesante –dijo con un guiño.

 

John estaba a punto de contestarle y decirle hasta de lo que se iba a morir cuando la voz de Sherlock a sus espaldas interrumpió el momento.

 

—¿Graham que haces aquí? –dijo el pelinegro en voz alta.

 

John no se había dado cuenta, pero a un costado de la recepción y sentado en un sillón se encontraba el Inspector Greg Lestrade, quien antes de contestar lo barrió con la mirada y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en su rostro, John quería que la tierra lo tragara, era obvio que Greg acababa de sacar sus propias conclusiones.

 

—¿Cómo es posible que después de conocernos por tanto tiempo no sepas mi nombre? –dijo Greg mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba al detective.

 

—Eso es intrascendente, lo que importa es saber que estás haciendo aquí, te mandó mi hermano, no es así

 

—Yo no sigo ordenes de tu hermano, estoy aquí de vacaciones.

 

—¡Oh por favor! Si recuerdas con quien estás hablando ¿verdad?

 

John optó por sentarse en el lugar de Greg, quien de cuando en cuanto le lanzaba una mirada de complicidad, ahora si no había poder humano que pudiera callar a todo Scotland Yard, o al menos al Inspector, quien difícilmente creería que todo fue un mal entendido y que realmente no pasó nada, el doctor suspiró con pesar cerrando los ojos mientras los dos hombres continuaban su discusión.

 


End file.
